


Bittersweet

by CrimsonSun



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun/pseuds/CrimsonSun
Summary: Craig was looking for a place to study and Tweek was just trying not to fall apart while working the shop by himself. Neither one got exactly what they expected.





	Bittersweet

"Oh, Hon, thank you so much for coming in on such short notice! You're a real life saver."

Offering his boss a soft smile, the barista reached behind his back to tie the strings of his apron. She may have been acting like this was some fantastic show of kindness, but had he really been given the choice between showing up or not? He'd hardly even been awake when she'd called him, near tears, explaining that Heidi - the girl who normally took the Saturday shift - had called out sick. As much as he'd wanted to decline, the man found himself agreeing once his boss had pulled the family card on him. That's what he got for taking the job offer from his cousin.

Of course, he didn't exactly mind once he was there. Growing up, his parents had owned a coffee shop and he'd helped them out plenty of times, so working here he was in his element. This was the one place he felt completely confident. His usual twitchy mannerisms disappeared and he could just be himself. That, and his cousin told him he could drink whatever he wanted as long as he raked in enough tips. She knew just how to motivate him.

"You know I'd never hang you out to dry, Bebe," the man chuckled. "Besides, you said once Wendy comes in for the afternoon, I can go home. I'm sure I can live with missing out on a few hours of my Saturday."

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle and offered her cousin a sheepish smile before replying, "Actually, Tweek, Wendy can't come in today. I forgot that she's out celebrating her anniversary with Stan. The only other person I could call is Nicole, and she's definitely not going to be willing to give up her Saturday. So, it'll be just the two of us today. Just like old times, right?”

Blinking, Tweek stared at his cousin as he took a few seconds to register what she was saying. How was it that in a matter of seconds, covering the morning shift had turned into spending his entire day off at the coffee shop? Had he known this before, he would never have agreed to help Bebe out. There was only so much he would do for her sake. Giving up his Saturday wasn't one of those things. And, she knew that. That's why she hadn't told him right away that he was her last hope. Sneaky woman.

Bebe looked up at him with pleading eyes, trying to keep the man from abandoning her. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tweek let out a long breath. There were so many worries racing through his head now that he realized he had to spend the whole day here. What if someone broke into his apartment while he was gone? What if they took everything he owned? WHAT IF THEY WERE STILL THERE WHEN HE GOT BACK HOME? Inhaling sharply, the young man pushed these thoughts from his head. Now that he was here, he knew Bebe wouldn't let him escape. Despite the stress that coursed through his veins, Tweek swallowed the ball of anxiety forming in his throat.

"You owe me. BIG time."

And so, after conceding defeat to his younger cousin, Tweek found himself standing behind the counter. For two hours, he engaged in cheerful conversations with customers as he took their orders and made their drinks. Despite being the owner of the coffee shop, Tweek didn't trust Bebe to make even the simplest of brews. He'd tasted her coffee and could soundly say that if left to on her own, she could single-handedly run herself out of business.

It was around eleven when Bebe informed Tweek that she had some business to take care of at the bank. She apologized profusely, promising that she would personally fund all of his coffee needs for the next month as payment. Even with this compensation, the man protested. He'd never tended to the shop by himself and as it was he felt entirely overwhelmed. The only help Bebe had been able to offer was baking fresh pastries in the back. How was he supposed to take orders, make drinks, offer pleasant conversation, and bake all by himself? Yet, his protests fell on deaf ears as Bebe waved to him and allowed the door to shut behind her. It had been thirty minutes and Tweek was already starting to go crazy.

The monotonous acts lulled the blond into an almost robotic state as he fulfilled order after order. His cheerful demeanor was definitely faked as he engaged in conversation, his eyes ever so frequently flicking to his watch. What could possibly be taking Bebe so long? Was someone trying to rob the bank? Was she mugged on the way there? Tweek took a huge swig of coffee to calm his climbing nerves. Whatever the reason, he prayed his cousin would return soon. He didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"I'm sorry for the wait," he apologized to the woman who approached the counter, "we're understaffed right now so things are a little hectic."

Offering a sympathetic smile, the woman ordered her drink, subtly dropping a ten dollar bill into the tip jar. Thankful for the show of appreciation, Tweek put extra care into making her coffee. Not that he would've put any less effort into making someone else's drink, but it was always nice to get those understanding customers who knew that the baristas weren't machines that could work fast all the time.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches, he heard the bell in the doorway signal the arrival of some more customers. Turning, he brightened, hoping that Bebe was finally returning. Unfortunately, it seemed like two more customers had just arrived. Awesome. The two newcomers took a seat at a table in the corner of the coffee shop, probably wanting to secure a seat before they ordered. At least that's what he hoped.

Glancing to his watch, Tweek disappeared into the back to retrieve some freshly baked muffins. As he placed the hot pan down on the counter, he replaced them with a fruit tart, taking care to close the oven. The sound of the bell from the door caught the blond's attention and he slipped the oven mitts from his hands, tightening his apron, before exiting the back. Preparing a faux smile, Tweek found it faltering slightly once he spied who was at the register.

"Hey, Tweek," an all too familiar voice drawled, "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

Oh, not quite long enough. If Tweek was being honest with himself, he could've gone the rest of his life without seeing the man leaning against the counter. Eric Cartman definitely wasn't someone he would've called a friend, not when he spent the greater part of their childhood doing whatever he could to drag Tweek into his stupid schemes. One would think things would've improved once they got older, but Cartman only got worse. Instead of pretending that the blond was a friend, he'd do everything in his power to make Tweek's life a living hell. Especially once he'd been forced out of the closet. High school had been a dark time that the man had been hoping to put behind him. Apparently he couldn't even do that. When was Bebe coming back? She always could handle Cartman's insanity with expert skill.

Forcing the smile on his face to return, Tweek realized that a lot of the customers seemed to be distracted by something in the corner of the shop. His brain kicked into overdrive, imagining all kinds of horrible things that could've caught their attention. Had another homeless man wandered inside in hopes of a warm drink and shelter from the cold? Had someone spilled their drink? Oh, God. WAS THERE A FIRE? The blond had never handled a fire before, what if he couldn't get it under control and Bebe's coffee shop burned to the ground? He knew he should've never been left alone! Tuning out whatever Cartman was saying, Tweek allowed his gaze to shift to the corner of the coffee shop, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was catching everyone's attention. He definitely wasn't prepared to deal with what he actually saw.

The two who had claimed the corner table had shed some of their layers now that they were safely in the warm coffee shop, and Tweek could tell immediately what had drawn his customer's attention. Both men were extremely attractive, anyone with eyes could see that. One of them had brown hair and broad shoulders, wearing a red letterman jacket. His cheeks were the only evidence of the baby fat that he'd grown out of, puffing out just enough to be cute. As he leaned back in his seat, he lifted his hands behind his head and laughed. With that action, Tweek saw just a peek of the muscles he hid beneath. It was enough to make most women crazy and the blond knew that if his cousin were there, she would've had no qualms about flirting with him. But, he wasn't the one who had caught Tweek's attention.

The brunette's friend was inhuman, almost god-like. Tweek reached for his coffee, taking a sip to settle the nerves that were building in his stomach. Just looking at the man seemed to stir his anxiety. Now that he'd shrugged off his scarf, Tweek could properly see his face, and it was beautiful. He had the most striking blue eyes, which the blond immediately found himself staring at. His hair was mostly concealed by a blue chullo hat, though the parts of it that poked out in the front were raven black. And, he had long legs, the kind that had to be stretched out instead of tucked away underneath the table. Letting out a long breath, Tweek understood exactly what had captivated everyone.

"-week. Tweek. HEY, SPAZ!"

Tweek nearly spilled his coffee as he jumped, his attention snapping right back to the man in front of him. That's right. He'd been so distracted by the handsome stranger that he'd forgotten his immediate problem. Eric Cartman fixed him with a glare that would've immediately sent him into a full blown anxiety attack, but he was still slightly out of it. Blinking, he looked at Cartman. The man's face was red and Tweek could see a vein popping out of his forehead. He was livid.

"W-would you like to order something?" he stammered, shrinking away from the bigger man.

"You know, you'd think after twelve years you would've learned a thing or two," Cartman growled, his frown turning into a sneer, "I know everyone back home gave you a pass because you're gay and all, but this is the real world. In the real world, you have to be tough because nobody gives a shit about people like you. Nobody cares because in the grand scheme of things, you're just one little fa-"

"Can I get a coffee?"

***

The young man was already in a bad mood before he even got to the coffee shop. After being dragged from his bed that morning by his roommate, he'd hoped to at least get some studying in before watching a marathon of Red Racer later. But, his ever so whiny friend was making it very hard. They had gone through three libraries that morning, none of them living up to his roommate's standards. Finally, once it had been suggested that they study somewhere off campus, it looked like his day would be looking up.

A few days ago, his lab partner had mentioned a coffee shop that she worked at. The two of them weren't particularly close, but they had grown up in the same small town, much like him and his roommate. She had piqued his interest once she'd mentioned that she worked with a cute barista that was "just his type". He had assumed that "just his type" was code for gay. While he had rolled his eyes at the time, he was curious. So far, none of the guys on campus were all that interesting. Maybe this guy would be different. And so, the young man had dragged his roommate halfway across town to check out this little coffee shop.

"Why exactly did we have to come to this specific coffee shop, Craig? There are at least ten places closer to campus and they look a hundred times better than this place," his roommate complained.

They sat tucked away at a table in the corner of the building, having just escaped the icy winter winds that seemed to cut through their multiple layers. Not that they weren't used to this kind of weather. Having grown up in the constant cold that was South Park, Colorado, the two had more than enough experience with the chills. At most, it was a minor inconvenience to have to walk to and from class in the nipping wind. Even more so when it was accompanied by snow or hail.

Sitting back, the shorter of the two gazed around the shop with skepticism. In all the years that he had known his companion, he never thought that some place like this would've piqued his interest. Especially considering Craig's blatant distaste for coffee. This was probably one of the last places he would've found his friend had they been back home. Yet, he'd almost been dragged here when he'd suggested studying off campus. There had to be something about this artsy place that had grabbed the attention of his usually apathetic roommate.

"I just heard about it from Wendy," the dark-haired man replied, his deep voice smooth and level, "there doesn't have to be a reason, Clyde."

His usual level-headedness was feigned at this point, having immediately flown out the window the moment he'd seen the barista. When Wendy had told him that her coworker was just his type, she hadn't realized just how right she was. Craig could almost feel his heart leap into his throat as he watched the blond behind the counter. He was fixing a drink for a woman who had just paid, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. It was cute; he was cute. The normally indifferent young man found himself at a loss for words. How the hell was he going to order a drink if he was getting this tongue-tied this far away?

As if noticing his friend's change in behavior, Clyde followed Craig's distracted eyes. Once he noticed the object of his roommate's attention, a smirk slid onto his face. So, there was a reason after all. Wendy must have mentioned the fact that she had a cute coworker, hopefully in hopes of yanking their friend from his rut. It had been way too long since Craig had been in any kind of relationship and it was kind of getting on Clyde's nerves. Especially since that meant that his roommate was always around, even when he had girls over.

"So," Clyde drawled, turning back around to face his friend, "there's absolutely no reason we came to this coffee shop? None at all? Not even the cute barista you keep making eyes at?"

Immediately, Craig snapped out of his trance and blinked rapidly. Clyde snickered at the sight. The dark-haired man watched over his shoulder as the barista disappeared into the back room. Looking down at his friend, Craig stiffened at the grin his roommate was giving him, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Averting his gaze, the college student suddenly seemed interested in his hat. A chime came from the door as another customer entered the coffee shop, but Craig couldn't have cared any less. Right now, all he had to do was keep Clyde's voice from carrying across the room.

"Did I embarrass the Craig Tucker?" he feigned shock, letting out a loud laugh and placing his hands behind his head. "Damn, never thought I'd see the day when I could finally hold something over your head. I really wish Token was here to see this.”

"Fuck off, Clyde," Craig shot back, flipping off his roommate while taking a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. "You couldn't hold anything over my head if you tried."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette sat forward and smirked, "So, you're saying you don't mind if I go up to that little blond and tell him exactly what you want to do with him?"

Craig stiffened and shot a glare at his friend. He wouldn't dare. But, as Clyde stood up, he wasn't so sure. Immediately, he kicked the other man in the shin, forcing him to take his seat again. Clyde opened his mouth to whine, but Craig wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. He was focused on the blond barista and the angry man standing at the counter in front of him. Even from his seat across the coffee shop, Craig could see that the young man was shaking. Without even thinking, he stood up and made his way across the room.

"-nobody gives a shit about you. Nobody cares because in the grand scheme of things, you're just one little fa-"

"Can I get a coffee?" Craig interrupted, catching all three of them by surprise.

He didn't know what had possessed him to interject. All through this life he’d never really been one to step into other people’s business. But, from the way that the blond barista looked up at him with relieved, wide green eyes, it was completely worth it. Up close, the other man looked even more angelic, despite his mess of blond hair that seemed to go in every direction. Craig swallowed the nerves that were building in his throat, trying to maintain his neutral expression.

”I’m not a huge coffee drinker, so maybe you could give me a recommendation,” he suggested, completely ignoring the fuming man beside him. His attention was directed right at the cute blond in front of him.

”W-well I usually just drink black coffee,” the blond replied, obviously still shaken from the angry man as he glanced in his direction before continuing, “B-but, actually, I think-“

”Hey, asshole,” the shorter man snarled.

Without even so much as glancing in his direction, Craig leaned against the counter, propping his head up with one hand. He had no idea why his nerves had vanished, but he loved getting to admire the blond from a closer position. There was so much more he could see now, like how the barista's hands were covered in various scars and how the corner of his lip twitched. Unconsciously, Craig found a lazy smile slip onto his face. His brain had completely shut down.

The blond barista glanced away, running a hand through his unruly hair. He reached for a mug of coffee with shaky hands, gulping down two large sips. Craig's eyes traveled down to the blond's lower half before snapping back up. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a horny teenager. And that wasn't who Craig Tucker was.

"Hey!" the man growled, forcefully turning Craig in his direction, "What's your problem, man? I was here first."

Without missing a beat, the dark-haired man replied, "I didn't hear you ordering a drink. If you're just here to harass the staff, then you should go home."

"Why do you care? What, is he your boyfriend?" the overweight man asked, laughing at the idea.

Craig hesitated, unsure of what to say. Why did he care so much? He didn't really care about much of anything, except for his guinea pig and a few other things. What was it about this cute blond that made him want to fight anyone that tried to mess with him? His confusion was just adding to his frustration. It didn't help that this stupid guy seemed to have the personality of absolute trash. At this point, he was close to losing his cool. This man needed to back off.

" _Oh God, I wish_."

The words had barely been breathed, but Craig heard them all the same. Turning back to the blond, he hoped that his face wasn't as red as he thought it might be. It was only when they turned to him did the barista seem to realize that he'd said the words out loud. Immediately, his face turned a deep shade of pink. Stammering and stuttering, the blond waved his hands wildly in front of him, unable to form a single coherent sentence. Not that Craig would've been able to reply. He was still trying to wrap his head around the cute barista's words.

"God, Tweek, I knew you were gay, but Jesus Christ," the portly man was bent over as he laughed harder, "I didn't know you were that big of a fa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Craig had grabbed the man by the collar of the shirt and in a low voice warned, "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Suddenly, the coffee shop went completely silent. All eyes were on him as he loomed threateningly over the shorter man. After what felt like an eternity, the man held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. Slowly, Craig released him from his grip and watched as the fat man retreated from the coffee shop. Letting out a long breath, he turned back towards the counter and leaned forward on his forearms. Everyone's attention drifted back to their own business, allowing the dark-haired man to relax a little.

"H-hey, thanks," the blond, Tweek, murmured.

Shrugging, Craig didn't lift his head as he replied, "Well, that guy seemed like an ass, so I'm sure he deserved it."

There was a sound of retreating footsteps, and Craig continued to stand at the counter. After that show of aggressiveness, he'd probably scared off the barista. It wasn't like him to lose his composure, but that fat pig had set him off in a way other people usually didn't. Maybe he'd been too harsh. Whatever. Tweek probably hadn't been serious when he had said that he wanted Craig to be his boyfriend anyways. Things never went that well for him.

Suddenly, his nose filled with the distinct scent of coffee and Craig opened his eyes. Lifting his head, his eyes widened in surprise. Tweek had grabbed the sides of his hat and pulled him halfway across the counter, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before turning away. He retreated to the back room, his ears burning red and Craig could only watch. His mind raced, still able to feel the ghost of the barista's lips on his skin. Smiling, he pulled his hat down over his face to conceal his pink cheeks.

Grabbing the coffee, Craig made his way back to his table and sat down. Clyde fixed him with a smug grin and all he could do was offer up a middle finger, unable to drop the soft smile from his face. While things may not have gone exactly how he'd hoped, the end result had still been the same. Craig Tucker had himself a date and for once, he couldn't wait.

"So, Super Craig," Clyde teased, using his old persona from when they used to play superheroes as kids, "you got to save the damsel in distress. How was it?"

Taking a sip of the coffee and glancing down at the napkin beneath it that had a phone number scrawled on it with a little heart, Craig could only reply, "Sweet."

***

"Tweek I'm so sorry I left you here by yourself for so long!" Bebe apologized, flicking off the lights in the back room, "I seriously can't thank you enough."

When she had returned from the bank, she half expected to see Tweek in fetal position in the back. Much to her surprise, she found him right behind the counter, talking and laughing with customers just like he had been when she'd left. However, something seemed different. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something off about her cousin. He seemed brighter in a sense.

"It's fine, Bebe," Tweek chirped, his eyes sparkling as they walked towards the door, "Everything was under control."

Before he could push it open, Bebe blocked his path with narrowed eyes and demanded, "Okay, spill. What happened while I was gone? Something seems different. You seem...happy."

A soft smile played on Tweek's lips as he recalled the events of earlier. He still didn't know the name of the handsome man who had stepped in on his behalf, but after that incident, suddenly he wasn't so mad at Bebe for asking him to come in on his day off. If anything, he was grateful. So what if he had to deal with Cartman, it had all been completely worth it. Maybe it was just him, but Tweek had a feeling fate had pulled him and his savior together that day.

Pushing past his cousin, Tweek felt his smile widen once he saw the figure waiting just outside the shop. Calling a short farewell over his shoulder, the blond met with the taller, dark-haired man and the two walked away from the coffee shop hand in hand. Bebe watched for a moment, smiling as she felt another person slide next to her. After weeks of planning the two women could finally sit back and watch their handiwork. Though, to be fair, fate had more of a hand in it than they did. Those two were meant for each other, after all. Glancing at her friend beside her, Bebe smiled. The blonde would get all the details from the brunette later, but she was sure their meeting had been nothing less than bittersweet.


End file.
